


shinhyuk | give me a hand

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [41]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Give me a hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinhyuk | give me a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody ever writes Shindong into fanfics and it is 0% okay.

It’s 4am and Eunhyuk needs to break something. He clenches and unclenches his hands and tries to take a deep breath, but it doesn’t help. He crumples up another sheet of paper and chucks it at the mirror. The paper bounces off and rolls along the hardwood floor. 

 _Why is this so hard?_  he asks himself. He flops down onto the floor and tries to think.  _Step, step, turn, left arm down, right arm... smacks someone in the face. Ughhhhhh._ He groans. For someone who has choreographed as many performances as he has, he should be able to come up with something that’s not so incredibly  _lame._

“I wish Shindong was here,” he says to the empty practice room. He lies back against the hard floor and closes his eyes as he remembers the late nights they’d spent planning stages, rehearsing dances, and pouring over old performance videos. The clock would strike 3 and Eunhyuk would be ready to give up, but Shindong would urge him on.

“Let’s run it again,” he’d say, dragging Eunhyuk to his feet. He’d turn the video camera back on and nudge Eunhyuk towards the iHome and they’d run it again. And again and again and again.

Eunhyuk sighs. He pulls his phone out of his pocket but then puts it down. “He’s busy,” he tells himself. “With military things.” But then he picks it up again and texts Shindong anyways. 

_hey... r u awake?_

The reply comes almost instantly.

_yeah. what’s up?_

_choreo. can u talk?_

His phone buzzes and Hyukjae picks up immediately. “Maybe you can give me a hand with this,” he says by way of greeting.

“Which song is this for?” Shindong asks in a hushed tone. There’s a shuffle on the line as he moves to somewhere more private.

“The new single,” Eunhyuk replies. “Well, not the MV single, but the other one. Did you get the mixes I sent you?”

“Of course,” Shindong replies, his voice a little louder. “Okay, walk me through.”

Eunhyuk does, step by step. “And then... I don’t know where to go from there. What do you think?”

“Hmmm,” Shindong thinks for a moment. “Maybe you could...” 

At this point, he could say “You could let Heechul dance onstage in drag for the comeback” and Eunhyuk would agree. He’s just happy to be discussing this with Shindong for the first time in so long.

They talk for a little while longer and Eunhyuk scribbles everything down before he forgets. He puts Shindong on speaker and walks through the moves they just decided on, while Shindong motions through them on base. They decide it’s a good starting point: Eunhyuk can run through them with the guys later.

“I knew I could count on you,” Eunhyuk says and then adds, “All the guys miss you, you know. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Shindong replies. “But hey, I’ll be back soon: thin and muscular from all of our training.” He tries to keep his voice cheery, but Eunhyuk detects a hint of sadness behind the jokes.

“Or you could end up like Kangin,” Eunhyuk says with a chuckle. “Apparently the army helps you gain weight, so I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, but you’ll still be ugly,” Shindong replies.

Eunhyuk laughs along with him. After a long night of frustration, laughing feels so good. They talk for only a few more minutes until Eunhyuk’s half asleep on the practice room floor and Shindong is called off to early morning exercises. They hang up without any greasy goodbyes, just a few short words.

“Be safe, okay?”

“I will.”


End file.
